Mature Themes
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Au/OOC. Seventh year unveils new shocks. Remus becomes involved with Snape and Luc. Hermione and Ginny come out, Ron is pregnant and the father is a shock, and Harry may be flirting with Draco but is in a rel. with a surprise Weasley warn slash, mpreg
1. train ride

The war had ended in sixth year and the restrictions on students had been lifted this year, as there were no such risks. Seventh years could leave evenings and weekends, and with the new bars and restaurants open in town, there was fun to be had around every corner. Harry Lupin, adopted by his godfather in the summer, Lord Potter-Black, one of the richest wizards in Europe, was with them. Harry had been the boy who lived, and though he was head boy and quidditch captain, he decided he needed to let his hair down this year, possible as he had grown his hair out, lost his glasses and got some proper clothes. He was already offered a place for the United next fall, and though he would worry about classes enough, he for once would have fun, let loose and be a teen.

As he had been on the train platform he had caught the eye of a number of guys, knowing he was gay, as no one had seen him since his make over. He and Remus had been in the US all summer and even for Ron and Hermione it had been a shock. Harry saw all the eyes, but was happy for the looks, not because of his scar.

Remus kissed his son on the cheek. "Remember you do have classes please. Have some fun but even if you're playing pro, you want to graduate."

Harry laughed when he heard that. "I promise Dad, I will not flunk out of school. If the marauders could graduate from school, I am sure I can."

Nudging his son in the ribs he assure Harry he knew he could, Harry had got second top marks last year for boys, even with the war. Remus had considered teaching DADA but he had been offered a position in the Department of mysteries, he could not turn down. A retired auror had taken the position for the next few years.

Harry looked over at Ron as they got on the train. "Where is Hermione? I hope you two have not managed to already blow it."

Ron shrugged. "She was at the Burrow all summer, but she has been frigid lately. She was cool, going to let me play the field. You know she is too pure."

Harry shook his head and tried to ignore that, Hermione was one of his closest friends, and Ron was bragging he was going to sleep with other women, and he expected Hermione was going to wait on the side. He watched Ginny and Hermione coming down the train towards them and could see Hermione whispering to Ginny, and a hand of Ginny's, looking to be fondling Hermione's ass unless he was mistaken. He wondered if there was a reason why Hermione had not minded her boyfriend sleeping with others and realized again just how blind his best friend was.

Ron snaked an arm around Hermione when she came into the compartment. "Come along my love, Dean and the guys brought some warm fun."

Hermione shook him off. "I don't plan on showing up drunk for the Opening Feast. I am sure Lavender will give you a good feel up."

Ron shrugged and headed out and called for Harry to come with him, and though Harry did head out the same way as he did, he stopped, heading for the bathroom and instead he saw a compartment with more interesting prey for him.

He poked his head in the door. "Malfoy."

Draco looked up from where he was deep in talk with Blaise, the goons and Pansy. "Potter, or should I say Lupin."

Harry strolled into the compartment and ignoring the looks, he took a flask from Blaise's hands and downed some of the fire whiskey. The little goody two shoes he had been when he had been the boy who lived, he would have avoided them like the plague. The boy who lived would have been expected to be the proper little Gryffindor and think them all future Death Eaters like Nott and Greengrass. But though Ron and his little friends had some fun, if he was really going to have some fun he needed to have some fun with them.

He plopped down in Draco's lap who looked shocked at him. "What are you doing Lupin?"

Harry rubbed his ass along the cock, and he could feel it growing hard in Draco's pants. "Come to the room of requirements Saturday night. We're having a party."

Harry continued his methodical rubbing through he pants, and Harry made sure he left the little Prince of Slytherin something to think about. Draco's friends were all looking at him in shock when Harry was gone and asked if he was going to go.

Draco groaned as he needed to go and relieve himself. "I think we might just have to. I would not mind a ride on that ass."


	2. Saturday night

Saturday evening Draco and his friends were deciding what to do, a hot new bar in town had opened, a mainly gay bar but since they all could swing and have fun, they were considering checking it out. Well all but two of them, Pansy who had disappeared off to Merlin knows where, and Draco. It had nothing to do with his Uncle being on staff, he was always willing to over look Draco's antics, as long as he did not cause too much trouble. He had fun when they were young, not as much as they would have liked, but his godson was not a spy, and he could let loose an have fun. Besides his Uncle seemed to have disappeared, for some fun of his own with Lucius, having come clean about their true relationship since Narcissa had been given the kiss.

Draco had his mind on a certain suddenly promiscuous little lion, who had forced him to relieve himself in a train bathroom. He had to admit Lupin was definitely ho since his little make over, and since he was not such a goody two shoes, he definitely knew how to make one's blood boil.

Blaise called to him. "Coming or what Draco? You know there is some band playing for opening night."

Draco snapped back to reality. "I think I have a more interesting offer to explore."

Blaise threw his best friend a smile and a wink, for of course they knew what he was talking about, they had been there. Blaise was bi, and he definitely would have jumped in those skin tight pants, if he had been the one invited instead of Draco. He definitely could tell his best friend was interested though.

Greg smirked. "He called it a party, unless you are having an orgy I don't think you'll get a replay."

Blaise smirked. "Never know. I hear there are two wings to the heads' tower. I am sure Granger would not hear if he took you back there."

Ignoring them and shooting them all glares, reminded he was not exactly Prince of Slytherin since they were not spies, but still the natural leader, he slipped into his prefect room, a bit put off he had been top male and not head boy. As he checked his hair and his clothes, he reminded himself what he had told the other two, and perhaps he would soon be seeing the inside of the tower. Not perhaps, he would, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys never took no for an answer, from anyone.

Draco was shocked when he had come into the room of requirements for he was expecting a party. "Am I early?"

Harry strolled across the room with a smirk. "Right on time. I didn't specify how many people were coming to this party."

Reminded of the little goody two shoes, boy who lived and golden boy, even with the make over, Draco was still blown away by how much Harry seemed to change. Oh he did no mind it being a one on one party, he had been hoping they would leave the party, and it seemed it was not needed.

Harry grabbed him through the pants. "Will this work or do you prefer one of the little alcoves you passed along the way up here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had seen a red head on their way up to Hermione's room by her private stairs but he had not realized which one, or so they assumed. Not like Ron would care, he was off at the bar with some of his little friends and would likely be lying with some other pussy before the night was over. Hermione definitely had no plans to cry over him, she laughed when the little fool was so happy she agreed to an open relationship,

Hermione watched as Ginny was trying on one of her blouses. "Come here and let me take a look."

Ginny smiled and walked over, allowing Hermione more access. "No worries mum or Ron will walk in. Never got to have fun this summer."

Hermione reached behind Ginny and unclasped her bra and Ginny allowed it to slide to the ground, showing her nice perky little tits. Hermione was a muggle born, and it had taken her time to come out of the closet, well know she was in it. But seeing Ginny wet from a shower that summer, had got her all wet in a new way.

Ginny groaned as Hermione suckled on one of her nipples, like a baby at the tit. "No regrets I am a sixth year, and you could not head to that new club?"

Hermione looked up. "To watch your brother whore himself to cows like Lavender, and come home alone? I happen to think I like it here much more."

Ginny groaned as Hermione went back to her breasts, and one of Hermione's hands went under her skirt. Ginny had known she was gay from day one, flirted with Harry as some little cover. Lesbians were a bit more uncommon for wizards could get pregnant, witches would have needed potions and spells She had been eying up Hermione for years and had been hoping when she dropped her towel that summer, Hermione would get the picture. Unfortunately her family were all nosy busy bodies.

Ginny stopped her before she got to the skirt. "We have that little party in the classroom to go to. I promised to introduce you to a few more of our circle."

Hermione pouted but pulled her into a hot kiss. "As long as you are joining me tonight, I guess I can pull myself away."

Ginny assure her she had no plans to her own dorm that night, but they were expected else where. There was a little social group, not crude like gay or curious boys who just looked for someone in alcoves, for girls with like minded interest. Hermione had been salivating when she heard about it, and Ginny promised to introduce.

Ginny kissed her as they headed from the room. "Now don't get too jealous, there are a few there who have had a taste already."

Hermione laughed and shrugged. "I am no pure lamb either, well with boys at least. I think I can handle myself."

Draco may not have walked into a party but Hermione did, more then a dozen girls of different ages, some curios and others oh so bent. Hermione was surprised when Pansy came over to Ginny and felt a pang of jealousy a moment as Pansy felt her up, and the two whispered.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "What would you think of joining Pansy for a bit? I promise she definitely makes it worth the while."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had been out drinking with his friends but his money was out, and he was not even drunk. He had a job that summer, and his parents worried he would spoil the money away so he could only access so much a week. He knew he needed to find a way to get another drink, for he definitely needed more of a buzz.

One of the seventh year Ravenclaws came over to him, a burly beater. "I see you need another drink. Let me buy you one."

Ron eyed him up. "You're just going to buy me a drink?"

The guy sat down in the stool next to him and motioned for the bar tender to make Ron what ever drink he wanted, but when he stopped the drink, Ron knew it was too good to be true. He felt the other one's hand move up his leg.

He whispered to Ron. "Join me in the men's room for a good BJ and I will give you enough to get a buzz for the rest of the night."

Ron had experimented but he would never call himself gay or even bi but the sound of the money had him salivating. "How much?"

The guy took out some money and laid down a few knutts, not much but enough for a few drinks. Ron knew for a blow job it was likely not bad and he could get it over and done with soon, and no one would ever know.

The guy stood. "You do a good job and I am sure you could have a nice business with that pretty mouth. Join me in the John in two minutes, if interested at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had headed for London to meet Lucius, there was a new gay bar in Hogsmeade, but all the kids would be there. They had wanted some privacy and fun. They had been forced to keep apart from a homophobic Voldemort, and Narcissa. But now they were free, and enjoying themselves.

Severus whispered as they watched the dancers at the strip club in London. "I say we find one of these, most are whores too, to come home to the townhouse."

Lucius licked his lips and nodded but stopped. "I see some what more interesting proposition just came through the door."

Remus Lupin, a former friend before a mudblood comment in fifth year, to Severus, Remus Lupin walked in. He had been gay, he had dated Sirius before he went to prison, but neither man expected him in a place like this. But it seemed he had gone under a transformation like his son, and with Harry away at school, he had been bore from a long day a work and had not wanted to go home alone.

Lucius ordered a drink and had it sent over to Remus. "Tell him who it is from and we would like to invite him to come over for some fun."

Severus smirked at his lover. "I am not opposed to that body in my bed, but I have a feeling we will have to settle for a dancer."

Lucius and Severus took a be on it, if they kept plying he wolf with alcohol they would get him to come over, and Lucius was not one to lose a bet. Every hour he sent one over to Remus, and once in while they were accepted, some turned down but he never ventured over.

It was closing and Severus was headed for the owner to purchase a fun for them when they were stopped. "Is the offer still on the table?"


	3. girls and boys

Ron looked at the drink and thought of the money and it took a minute before he headed for the bathroom. He had never done this before, he would rather put his cock up some pussy but his friends told him not all girls were as cheap as Hermione. He told himself there was nothing wrong with it, it was like girls wanting gifts, and most guys experimented, besides he really needed a good buzz and soon.

Ian was in the bathroom and propped against a sink. "I was starting to think you were not coming. Come take down my pants."

Ron looked around nervously. "Right here? Someone could walk in."

Chuckling Ian pointed at a stall and Ron followed him in, realizing as Ian put him down on the toilet, how so much closer the were in here. But he was not going to allow the world to know what he was doing.

Ian pointed at his zipper. "Undo me you little slut and make it good"

Ron trembled as he opened the front of the trousers. "I have never done this before."

Ian snorted. "I can tell. But by the time we're done, I am sure I will have taught you well enough to please your next."

Ron pulled down the boxers and stared at the first cock he had seen other then his own, bigger then his five inches but not by much. He did as he was told and started licking the cock, and playing with the ball sack, closing his eyes so he did not have to look. Ian was growing nice and hard in him, and suddenly took Ron by the head and forced Ron further down, so he was plastered to the curly haired groin as Ian came sputtering to his climax.

Ian would not let him go. "Swallow and clean me up good. I will throw in another knutt."

Ron was not being let up so he did as he was told and was released "My money?"

Ian did not respond at first, he pulled up his boxers and trousers and he reached over and pulled Ron up into a hard kiss, but he whirled him around and pressed him face first into the stall wall, and Ron tried to jerk away when he felt a hand on his ass, but there was no where for him to go.

Ian slid the money though into his pocket. "You'd make sickles if you would bear your ass. There are many kids in school and men in town who can't get laid."

Ron flushed with embarrassment. "I don't......"

Ian turned him around. "There is a little alcove near charms, no one uses it. You want some customers, even just your mouth, be there in the evenings for eight."

Ron could not believe he was saying but he nodded in agreement, and said he would be there, but only oral. He could not deny what the money could do for him. He made more sucking cock for five minutes then he made in an hour that summer. Ian told him even some older men in town would have some fun from him, not like London where there were brothels and prostitutes for them to visit and he was better priced.

Ian was gone when he got out of the bathroom but the bar tender handed him his drink. "I did not know you were that kind of boy."

Ron looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He pointed at a door to the back and explained though not a strip club; there were some patrons who needed some private fun. If Ron needed his tab covered, the bar tender was sure to find him a customer or two, reminding Ron what Ian said about the men in town. Ron flushed, and mumbled he was no interested. It was one thing he would be giving oral o some boys in alcoves, most experimented in school, but he would not go that far. Or so he told himself.

Ron drank the drink but kept his cash and headed for school "Maybe Hermione will not be so frigid tonight I think I learned getting my rocks off tonight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy had been surprised when she had found the little head girl was into women, she thought the little muggle born was too straight laced, Draco would drop. But when Ginny had told her she was bringing Hermione tonight, she had been all for some fun, having wanted to taste her for some time now.

Pansy ran a hand up Hermione's inner thigh. "If Draco was not using the ROR I would say we could use it for some fun. I want to see you out of those knickers."

Ginny had taken one of Hermione's earlobes in her mouth but she looked up. "We were talking about a sleep over in the head's dorms. Hermione?"

Hermione groaned as they both had hands up her skirts. "My bed definitely has room to sleep three."

Pansy whispered sleep was not what they had in mind, but she would go and pack her over nigh bag for there were some toys and treats she would bring Hermione told her the password, known Harry would not be home, and pouted when Ginny went to slip away

Ginny leaned down and kissed her. "No pouting, you know a girl needs an over night bag for a sleep over. I have some new pyjamas I think you'll want to see."

There was some thing about the sounds of that Hermione liked. "Does your mom know what you do with a wand and your clothes she buys?"

As she headed for her own rooms Hermione did not need that answered, the twins had hid their pranks and Ginny hid her toys and clothes. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all worked that summer, since the older two could leave campus and needed more money, and Molly had no idea just what her daughter did with it. Ginny was the baby of the family and everyone's little princess, and not even Ron had any real idea of what his sister had bee doing.

Hermione was shocked when there was a knock at her painting as she ha told them the password; she covered up with her robe. She huffed. "What are you here for?"

Ron was stinking drunk and she could smell someone on him but she swore it was cologne. "I need a good fuck. Come on."

Shaking him off and telling him to next time have the decency to bathe after sex with someone before her, before he came to her, she slammed the painting in his face. He banged on it for some time but she thought he gave up, but heard the painting, and turned around to tell him off, forgetting he did not know the password, when she saw her invited guests for the night had come and led them to her bedroom.

Pansy pushed her down on the bed. "You may be top student but we are the teachers tonight."

Ginny who was in a skimpy teddy knelt down on one side of her, Pansy in bra and panties, on the other. "You'll be happy I invited her. She IS the best teacher."

Hermione's response was cut off when she found her bra removed and the red head with perky little breasts and a trimmed pussy went down on one breast, and the brunette with voluptuous breasts and completely shaven, went down on the other one. She had enjoyed sucking on Ginny's but this was so different, she was soaking wet by the time Pansy put a hand down between her legs

Pansy licked the cum from her hands. "We definitely have you excited. Now should we ward the doors or will your little roommate be home for the night?"

An: so I hope you got a bit of a taste but I like to tease, no good Drarry or Remus/Lucius/Severus goodness till next time. I like to leave you wanting more.


	4. lions and snakes

Remus admittedly had been a bit lonely since Harry went back to school; the only companions in the house were the mad painting, and a mad house elf. He for a moment regretted he had never taken the job offer for school, but he shook away the thought. He could go and see his son, besides Harry had school and his own life, besides he loved the work he was doing for the department of mysteries. He was just bored, and since Moody and Tonks were away for the weekend, he had decided he needed to go out and have some fun, take a page from his son's book, as Harry would have said.

Moody and Tonks, the old auror finally landing his hot young protégé, though she said she was the captures and was talking marriage, said he needed to let loose. He had come here to the bar, and when he saw the two buying him drinks he ignored them at first, but he decided he needed to have some fun.

He headed over to them when the night was wearing down. "Is the offer still good?"

Severus looked at Lucius. "I don't know. I was about to go buy one of those dancers for us for the night. What do you think?"

Lucius licked his lips. "I think the wolf owes us, we already bought him all those drinks I think we better insist."

Remus knew he must have been drunk, as they whisked him to the Malfoy townhouse, he was never like this He was gay, but it was Sirius who would have got drunk and got into some threesome, not to mention who he was heading home with. But before his thoughts caught up with his body, he found himself naked between two very drunk and very horny former Slytherins, and he could not seem to say no.

Lucius pushed him flat on the bed and summoned some handcuffs which he used to attach Remus to the headboard. "Don't want wolf to get away do we now?"

Severus reached over and placed a nice ball gag in his mouth and smiled "Or no pretty little protests. You owe us for all those drinks we bought you."

By the time they were tying off his legs in a spread eagle position, Remus did not think he would have run if he could. He quite liked the feeling of being tied and helpless, and Lucius could tell, as little wolf was already growing nice and hard, and he could not have that too soon. He reached over and found one of his nice triple cock rings which slipped over both cock and balls, and would prevent wolf from cumming till they were good and ready for him to.

Severus showed Remus some lovely beads before he began inserting them into Remus' ass. "You will be begging us to come for a long time."

Lucius was licking and nibbling his way down the neck. "And as the hosts we think it is our right to cum first. Don't you agree?"

Remus nodded his head as he could not respond, groans coming as Severus was slowly drawing the vibrating beads from his ass as Lucius continued his attack. He could not help but whimper when he felt the last of the beads come out of his ass, hating the empty feeling.

Severus smirked. "I think our wolf liked having something up his little ass. Well no worries, I am sure you will like this more"

Lucius sunk his teeth into one of the nipples as Severus plunged into Remus' ass, tight for he had been all but celibate for way too long. "Ahh......."

Oh they had been friends in school, and the fool James had believed it was Lily he wanted to fuck, oh the fool. He had wanted to fuck one of his two best friends, besides Lucius, but it had definitely not been the red head. It did not take him long to cum, and he swapped places with Lucius, little wolf begging for release.

Lucius shared a look with him. "I think he has earned his reward. What do you think?"

Severus released the cock ring as he nodded. "Oh he has done pretty well."

Severus took the wolf into his mouth just in time for as Lucius came to a climax, Remus had come to his own mind blowing climax. It did not hurt he had practically been a monk for the past years, but Remus was not sure he had ever had such an intense climax in his life, and oh Merlin he wanted more. He found his bonds being undone and he wondered with a serious pout if they were done with him.

Lucius smirked. "Oh no, if you want more you are welcome to stay all night long. We were just worried our little former prefect had too much."

Remus snarled and pulled the man down and rolled over to straddle him. "No. I think it is your turn to repay me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco felt the hands on his pants but before he could respond he felt Harry unbuckling his trousers, and soon found his pants on the ground. Harry's hands had gone to his boxers and were pushing them off his hips, when Draco realized what was happening.

He stopped Harry though he was not certain why. "What are you doing Lupin?"

Harry was on his knees and looked up. "Malfoy don't pretend you didn't know what tonight was. Besides your little snake was anxious to meet me on the train."

Never had Draco thought would he be the one pulling to a stop, hell he used alcoves enough, he was not a boy who needed to pay someone for sex And Merlin knew he definitely wanted to fuck Harry, his snake as Harry called it, had been standing at attention and he was a fool to stop this.

Harry had slid his boxers off and grabbed his cock. "If you would rather me stop say it, and you can go find some little third year in some alcove."

Draco groaned as the pressure on his cock was already growing. "Merlin no. Keep going."

Harry looked up with a very pleased glint in his eyes. "I thought so."

His head went back as Harry went to work on him, and he could have sworn Harry was he one who spent all the time in alcoves, wondering where he learned. Harry's tongue and then his mouth teased and caressed his cock, deep then shallow, deep then shallow, as his hands played with Draco's balls. Draco had his hands in Harry's hair when he climaxed hard, and was amazed when Harry cleaned him off before standing and drawing him into a hard kiss

Draco was shocked when Harry stopped him from repaying the favour. "What?"

Harry smirked. "Oh no, you haven't been a good enough boy for that. I just felt bad about the train."

Draco watched as Harry headed for the door, as he scrambled to put on his own pants and boxers, and he warded the door. Harry could have easily broken them but he was amused and allowed them to stay for now.

Draco nibbled on his neck. "You're the one who did all the work and did not get a treat. Come let me repay you, the night is young."

Harry turned. "I'll decide when you pay me back, and it will be more then your mouth. Don't worry I won't make you wait too long."

Making a comment Draco could use the alcoves if needed, Harry brought down the wards, and left. Draco knew he could have, but he headed home, some how the little lion had got to him and he knew he would be relieving himself for some time before Harry came back for more.

He groaned. "I knew he was a lion but some how I suddenly feel like a mouse in a game of cat and mouse with him."


	5. taking the lead

Draco was groaning about having Harry as a potions partner, for a whole new reason, on Monday. He wondered if his godfather disliked him, two years in a row he paired him with Harry, though Harry had become one of the top students, working with him. He had not minded last year, but last year Harry was not playing a sexual game of cat and mouse with him. Oh Draco was one for games, but he was usually the cat, he had definitely never been the mouse before

He was shocked when his Uncle motioned them to the back of the room. "I always sit here Uncle Sev."

Severus smirked. "Even in seventh year classes there are students who need constant watch. I would rather my classroom not be blown up."

Draco watched Harry moving away and noticed an odd look on his godfather, but he shook away the thought, it was his Uncle. His dad and Uncle were committed, practically married, and if either of them would have been looking at students, it was his dad. Besides Harry was the son of marauders, and Sev's late best friend, he would not be having such thoughts about Harry. Just because he was trying to land Harry in bed, or the other way around, did not make Harry suddenly the most sought after man under the moon, even if he got Draco hot and bothered.

Harry looked at him as he sat down. "I have been thinking of how and when you will be repaying my kindness."

Draco groaned as Harry's hand went between his legs. "I looked all over for you yesterday. You seemed to be hiding from me."

Harry pointed at the potion and made a comment about needing to start for he had promised his dad he would graduate that year, and he needed to pass potions. Draco muttered tease under his breath, and he could see from the glint in Harry's eyes, that was exactly what the little lion had intended. Once again he suddenly wondered where Harry had got all the expertise from over the years; he had the impression till now he was some pure little virgin

When the potion was done and cooling Harry whispered "I know for a fact Mione is not home tonight. I assume you know where our entrance is"

Draco had been more then once last year, head boy having been Slytherin. "Do I get to know the password or will you make me wait?"

Harry's hand was back in his lap. "I think you will have to wait for now. I don't want an over anxious little cobra joining me in bed uninvited."

Though he had not really thought of it, he could not deny it would have been easy enough, now Harry was in the heads' tower. All he would have had to worry about was the book worm and she would have been easy enough to watch out for. He told Harry he would come to the tower at 9, and he had never wished time would go by quicker then he did now, for it was only lunch time.

He was shocked when he got there and found Pansy. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy smirked. "I assume likely the same thing you are. Don't worry we will be using the ROR for the night."

He was shocked when Hermione and a red head came out, for it was not Ron whom he believed Hermione was going out with. He had no idea what happened to the Golden trio that year; Harry had become a sex God and Hermione was heading off with Pansy and Ginny Draco knew his former girlfriend had been no more interested in his cock then he had been in her pussy, but he had never taken Hermione for one.

Draco looked at Harry when he was let in. "Hermione and my former girlfriend and Ginny? Am I missing something?"

Harry pressed his mouth against his for a moment, cutting off his comment, and Draco felt Harry's teeth tugging on the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth and Harry who was always talking about Draco and snakes, proved he had one of his own.

Harry pulled back and whispered. "You know those red heads really know how to teach. Why do you think I liked spending holidays with them?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had chickened out on Sunday but he had come, after nervous pacing, to the alcove. His little slut of a girlfriend refused him her bed again, and he assumed he might find himself a better girlfriend if he had some more money to throw around. Besides it was not too bad, though he had no idea why Harry and some of his brothers liked it as much as they did. He could still remember the first weeks of summer, before Harry and Remus had took off, walking in on a brother and Harry having what Harry later had called a lesson, and he doubted it was the first or last time

He was in the alcove wondering what loser needing to pay for it would come when he heard a voice. "Interesting."

Neville stood there, no longer such the bumbling idiot he had been back when they started school, he had even lost some weight. He knew he was going out with Luna but many guys were bi. It was how he knew he could do this, none of his partners would want to admit they had to pay for it, and no one would tell.

Ron looked at him. "I would have thought you could get Luna to give you a good BJ."

Neville shocked him by pushing him up on the wall and unbuckling his pants. "Oh no. I want something else. She is okay with this; she won't do it after all."

Ron could not believe this was Neville, and he realized what looked like fat on the porker had at some point turned to muscle. He had never agreed to anal, but he found himself bottomless and turned around

Neville whispered in his ear. "Harry was always so nice, but you were always such an ass, making fun of me. Now you will be my good little ass."

Ron tried to pull away. "I do BJ's and for money. Not this."

Neville positioned himself and whispered he would get paid sickles, but if he refused, Neville would spread word he dropped his pants. Ron bit into his wrist as Neville greased him up and plunged in, and he desperately tried to keep from crying out. He had heard men got hard from this, but he was limp, he had no desire to be fucked, even by someone other then Neville. He sighed a breath of relief as Neville finished.

Neville laid the money down and a card. "I am told the bar tender offered you a job with customers. I would take it unless you want the school to know."

Ron scrambled to pull up his clothes. "Little piggy boy can not order me around. I will tell them you raped me."

Laughing Neville reminded him of the bathroom at the bar, and pointed out where two more clients were waiting, witnesses he had not protested. Neville had nothing o loose, Luna knew he was here, as he knew she sometimes joined the girls club, for they were both bi, and wanted each other to be well pleased.

He pushed the card at him. "I have been waiting six years to fuck you over for all your taunts and joke. Must say you were fun. He'll expect you for work tomorrow."

Piggy sauntered off and Ron looked down at the card and money, and too soon a fourth year was poking his head in, pulling down his zipper and showing knutts, inquiring if he was ready for his next customer

Ron nodded and sunk to his knees and took out the cock. "Ready when you are."

An: as you can tell I like a good Ron bashing and I always thought Neville deserved his day


	6. being in control

Draco found himself led into Harry's room which for a moment he realized look a lot like his in decor, except for coloring of course. But his mind definitely was on far more stimulating things soon enough. Harry was soon unbuckling his pants, and pushing them off Draco.

Draco moved to stop him "I was supposed to be paying you back."

Harry looked up with a smirk. "Oh you will be all night long. But I thought I better make up for making you wait."

As Harry went to work on him, reminding him why he thought Harry must have been part snake or something, Draco again wondered which red head he needed to thank for this. He might have to go to the Burrow himself, unless it was Ginny or Ron, but from what he had seen and heard, he was certain it was an older one. He never thought the red heads had much to offer but he needed to reconsider that

Harry took such pleasure in teasing the cock, removing all but the tip, and teasing it with his tongue. He knew Draco was begging to cum, and he finally allowing his little cobra to cum and cleaned him off, before he stood and undressed them both with a wand.

He pointed at the bed. "Now I plan on enjoying a good little ride."

Draco blushed. "I have never been on the bottom, I always....."

Harry cut him off with a hard kiss and ran his hands up and down the rock hard body, reminding Draco how much he wanted Harry. He could feel Draco's cock already growing hard again and his nipples were nice and hard from only a tweak

He pulled back and whispered. "Your choice but your little cobra won't be getting no more attention from me, if you say no. And you can go back to alcoves."

Draco groaned for he knew he would not even make it to the alcoves and he desperately wanted more. "Okay."

Harry smiled as Draco got down on his hands and knees. "I thought you would agree with me."

Draco felt the cold glob of lube and a finger and then more in him, wincing as he had not been lying, he had never been a bottom before, and never thought he would. But as Harry moved into him, the discomfort slowly lowered and when Harry began pumping, his hand went under Draco and stroked his cock. Draco was gasping for breath as Harry continued his pounding, picking up his pace, faster and faster again, and Draco was moving with him. With the hand on his cock and the cock hitting his prostate over and over again, he did not take long to cum all over, and Harry soon came to his own and pulled out

Draco was barely recovering when he was on his back. "Merlin, you need to tell me your secret. I might have to get myself invited to the Burrow."

Harry laughed and he was rubbing his nipples. "Oh no, I think I need to keep my secret for now. Besides I don't plan on sharing you with anyone."

Time each summer since the summer before fourth year Harry had spent with the Weasleys, and sometimes Christmas, and he had been introduced, that first summer. Oh poor Ron had a shock when he walked in on Harry giving his brother a blow job, his brother single still but no one knew he, or Harry then, were gay The little fool of a best friend of his seemed to believe them when they said it was an one time thing. Oh well what he did not know, would not hurt him.

Draco groaned. "Should I be worried about you spending Christmas with them this year?"

Harry smiled at his pout. "Is this jealousy I see? I must say it is cute on you."

Draco was about to make a comment on how preposterous that was, when Harry sunk his teeth into one of his nipples, and any protest was cut off with a deep groan, and all thoughts were cut off other then a desperate need for more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Pansy had made sure the room of requirements would be perfect for tonight, for they had introduced her the other night and now it was time for more. Hermione found herself on her knees with her hands handcuffed behind her, in only bra and panties though she was soon dislodged of them both.

Hermione looked at them both. "What are you doing?"

Pansy smiled and removed her own panties. "You were such a good little student, we want you to show us how well you learned."

Hermione watched as Pansy lay down on the floor, propped up on pillows and Ginny was behind her. Hermione found herself with her head down between Pansy's legs, and she drank in the scent of Pansy's fine crotch. Pansy spread her legs but also her lips and Hermione reached out and licked, unsure what she was doing but the taste was so sweet she kept licking, and knew she was doing something right when Pansy began to moan in pleasure, and was growing wet. Hermione dove her tongue deeper and deeper, and found herself going wet as well.

She jerked when she felt something at her anus entrance, never letting Ron. Pansy through moans admonished her. "Bad girl, don't stop licking."

Ginny pushed a well lubed plug in Hermione's ass and turned on a vibrator. "You deserve some pleasures as well."

Hermione found all her holes used when she felt a dildo sliding into her cunt, and realized Ginny who had put her arms around her, was wearing a strap on, and began pounding away on Hermione, who between her ass and her pussy had never been ridden so well, and she cummed hard at the same time as Pansy climaxed.

Pansy climbed from under her and kissed her before she went to swap places with Ginny. "Much better use for your mouth then SPEW, I have to say."

Ginny took her place under Hermione. "Oh I don't know, having the head girl who by day is in charge of the school, our little play thing, is a turn on."

As they continued, Hermione now to work on Ginny, she could not deny she liked this. Even if she was straight, Ron could never have done it for her, he could never dominate and control her. He was such a little weakling. It was not simply they were women, for she did not mind the odd cock, it was she went from master to servant and could see herself in the future, a lawyer by day and their whore by night.

Pansy seemed to know her mind. "You were bad protesting earlier. We left our whips at home. We will have to tie you up and teach you to be a good girl, soon."

Ginny took Hermione's hair and pushed her harder down. "Oh she will have to make it up to us a few nights. I think she was very bad after how kind we were."

When they finished for the night for it was curfew, they let her dress, but told her in two nights she would be all tied up and no where to go. Pansy shocked her when she cast a chastity belt spell on her to keep the dildo up her ass.

Pansy whispered "Its magic, it will still allow you bodily functions, but we have the magic controller. Just a reminder of who you belong to whore."


	7. a few secrets

Ron was reminded by Neville he was expected for work that night, and he knew he needed to go. Not only would the school learn, but his family, and he knew he would be ruined. Hell being the friend of Harry, it would hit the papers, and though not illegal in their world, he would be sneered at and likely never find work. He was not sure why he cared for she had been so cold lately, but for a moment he thought of Hermione.

He found his way to the bar, and after a few moments of doubt, he walked to the bar tender who simply motioned him to follow Ron found himself in what looked like a cheap motel room.

The man smiled. "You will come Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays We split what you make, 60/40 in my favour, to pay for your room and for getting clients."

He was informed the men would pay him first but if any tipped him he could keep it, but the bar tender doubted it. These men came here for they could not get laid, but it was cheaper then a brothel or whore in London, and easier as well.

He was waiting, in a g-string supplied, when the door opened. "No. No fucking way."

Argus Filch walked in. "Bare your ass boy and bend over. I am going to enjoy this."

Ron pulled away from the man, it was bad enough he was a man whore, but he would not do this. He was straight and hated cock, but Filch was worse. The man was taking such pleasure in this; they all knew he resented being a squib in a school full of wizards and witches. He probably liked the idea of being able to screw over one of the kids who made his life hell over the years.

Filch pushed him on the bed. "You know where my closet is. Unless you want me to tell the teachers, you will come visit me every Friday afternoon."

Ron fought him. "I have already been blackmailed into this job; I will not be by someone else. Besides what would the headmaster think?"

The man pushed Ron's legs apart and spit on his anus as lube. "You're right. But if you come to me, you'll get every sickle, instead of the bartender."

He cried out as the second time in his life he felt a cock pushed hard up his ass, and Filch pounded him hard, with the strength he never expected from the man. He assumed he was likely strong from cleaning the school with no magic, for even with elves and detention students to help, he had a lot.

Filch grunted as he came to a gratefully fast release. "There's a good fuck. Remember Friday. I have been wanting to use those chains for some time."

Ron was aching as he cleaned up with his wand and was not surprise there was no tip. "Cheap bastard."

He noticed though there was a knock and he knew his next customer had come, and was grateful this one he did not know. He had four customers, all middle aged or older, men who bent him over the bed, fucked him and left, with no word or tip.

The bar tender handed him his share and he paled. "This s barely more then Longbottom and I did four."

The man sneered "I have to cover my expenses. But when you graduate, I know a friend in London who could put you to work, and the money would be better."

He burned with shame as he fled, and reminded himself he could do alcoves too, if he wanted more, but he shook away the thought. This was already more then he could ever have wanted, and between the bar and Filch, he was soon to be buggared enough as it was.

His first client Ian snagged him on his way out. "I hear you took my advice and dropped them. Come to our common room for a party tomorrow, worth your while."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was not the only one of the Golden trio in town or at the bar, or red head, though the three missed running into each other. Harry was quite happy with his game with the snake, but he was never one to turn down a request from his lover to meet with him.

Charlie pressed him against the stall wall. "Merlin I am happy you are a senior and I no longer have to wait for holidays."

Harry groaned as Charlie attacked his neck. "I took your advice and I found some fun at school, but I much rather you."

Drawing back Charlie inquired on whom, and he was not shocked, for he knew Harry was attracted to Draco. They had been lovers on holidays since they met, but were never exclusive as they were apart so much, and he did not mind Harry playing, he encouraged him.

He turned Harry around and pulled down Harry's trousers and boxers. "I hope the snake knows you're not his. My good little lion know whose bed he belongs to."

Harry smiled as he heard Charlie's zipper "You know I will never be his. I have enjoyed being the top, but my ass is yours."

Sinking his teeth into Harry's neck and his cock into his ass, Charlie spent three rounds reminding him of that His family thought he returned home for the war, it was part, but he had more tasty reasons that was for sure. He had taken his little brother's friend and taught him some fun, the summer of the World cup, and ever since. He could not wait till Harry was done school, for he was planning on Harry living with him, for he was not going to settle for bathroom romps.

He turned Harry when both cleaned and dressed. "You can bring him with you next time. You know I don't mind sharing now. But at grad you're mine for good."

Harry pressed himself against Charlie "You know men who say things like that usually mean they want marriage. Perhaps Draco and I will date."

Snarling Charlie pulled him in for another hard kiss, his little lion could always get under his skin, and Harry knew and took pleasure in doing just that. Sometimes he thought he taught him too well.

He shocked Harry before he apparated home. "Who says I am not talking marriage? You know mum would love to have you as a son in law."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Lucius were happy wolf had returned, they were sure he would, he had definitely enjoyed their last round. As Severus pulled out of him from his last round, he looked down at wolf

He kissed him. "You know we might have to tell your son and his about us. Draco caught me looking at your son"

Remus half snarled, but a playful one. "You were looking at my son?"

Severus laughed and assured him it was because he was thinking about the wolf, and when he would come back. Threesomes in their world were not uncommon, you could even bond with two people, practically marriage. But they were no where near such an area, this was sex and Remus doubted more soon if ever.

Lucius agreed with Remus. "I happen to think our sons can be left out of this. I don't think they would thank us for details on our sex lives."

Severus kissed Lucius and looked down at wolf "I guess you have a point. Wolfy here has not even told us if he will be continuing or not"

As if answer Remus pulled Severus down for a hard kiss and took Lucius by the cock to ready him for another round. Lucius decided he would have to move the wolf in here, since they were both lonely with the boys at school, and he said it

Remus saw Severus actually smiled at the idea. "I could be convinced; you know the house is lonely without Harry."


	8. Malfoys and the word no

Remus came home from work to find Lucius had meant it, for mot of his items were gone, all his major possessions. Winky, who had come to serve him for Kreacher only served his master, and even Harry had to rely on Dobby when Kreacher was in a foul mood, came when he summoned. She told him Malfoy elves had come, and insisted they were ordered to move Master Remus, and took all his things.

Remus was slightly amused as he headed for the manor, finding the townhouse empty "You do not take no for an answer do you?"

Lucius kissed him. "Not usually. But I do not recall you saying no my wolf."

Remus smirked "I believe my words were I would consider, but I was worried about my son. Our sons."

Lucius pulled him into a hungry demanding kiss; sure he could convince wolf he was right, for he was oh so lonely. Severus did not mind him going to clubs; he did himself as they could not be together full time. Lucius would have to be a teacher, or married to one, and he and Severus were not ready for that step yet.

He pushed wolf up against the wall "You said it yourself; things are lonely since Harry went back to school. Same for me without Draco or Severus."

Remus groaned as he found his shirt removed. "You and Severus are practically married. I am happy to keep your fun going but...."

Lucius left off suckling on his neck. "Oh wolf, don't pout, if you make us really happy, we may just have to include you in our bond."

Now that comment really shut the wolf up, who found himself carried towards the den where Lucius lowered him down on the couch. Neither of them were needing foreplay, already hard, and Lucius removed the remainder of their clothes and sunk into the fine ass over and over again. He drove any thoughts of protests from the lips but not the mind of the wolf, who wrapped a leg around him to help encourage him on more and deeper, clinging to Lucius as they moved.

After two rounds Lucius kissed him "You still want to move back to that lonely dark house all alone?"

Remus paused making it look like he needed to consider and then said."Fine. But if I lose my mind and bond with two snakes, Sev gets to play the bride."

Laughing and throwing Remus over his shoulder like a sack to carry him to bed, he said it could be arranged, after all they out numbered Severus two to one. Usually the youngest bond would be, and Remus was youngest by weeks of Severus and months by Lucius, but they could over look such a pitiful little morsel as that

Lucius lowered Remus on the bed "Beside I hear it is new fashion to where muggle gowns. Severus would look far prettier in a gown and veil then you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was not sure why she was so wet, she had never been spanked before, and had no idea why the idea aroused her. Her parents were liberal, they did not believe in spanking, she had time outs and bed without dinner. But even if she had, this kind of spanking would b so different, oh so different. They had teased her for two days, turning the spell on for the vibrator up her ass, when she was in class. They were reminding the little head girl, she was a little whore, their whore

Pansy ran a hand up Hermione's naked legs and went to remove the dildo smiling as Hermione whimpered. "Shush whore, you'll have it back."

Ginny came and placed a bit gag in her mouth "We would not want Harry hearing your screams now would we?"

Hands tied to the bed post, and legs pushed apart, Hermione waited in heated excitement, as she heard the leather come down. Oh Merlin it hurt, it stung as the flogger found her delicate skin, but she did not care, she wanted more, so much more. As her ass and inner thighs grew redder and redder, she grew wetter and wetter.

Ginny paused and put a hand between Hermione's legs. "The little slut is orgasming before pleasuring us. I think we will need to remedy this."

Pansy put down the flogger as she untied Hermione and Ginny lay on the bed "Eat her out you little whore, while I restart your punishment from the beginning."

Happy to, Hermione bent down and her tongue dove deep, finding she was not the only one turned on by the flogging, Ginny already wet. She was so busy she barely noticed the flogging end or Pansy start to fuck her up the ass with a strap on, cumming moments after Ginny, and as before the girls swapped places. The dildo Pansy used remained up her ass and a vibrator on, as Ginny pounded her pussy, and when done both remained in place, with a chastity spell.

Hermione groaned as she asked how she felt when she stood. "So full, oh Merlin."

Pansy licked at her breasts. "Now remember you can go the bathroom with these so no tampering. I want to see you cum in potions class tomorrow, all over."

They had played with it, put it on for moments here or there, but never long enough for her to have an orgasm, in the past two days. But she had no doubt with both holes filled it would take little to make her cum, and her cheeks went red with the thought of doing it in front of a class, and teachers.

Ginny licked her neck. "You be good and you will have a collar for Christmas. You know you have been so much fun, we just will never be able to part with you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not shocked when he found Draco coming from an alcove, he had left cobra for three days now. Besides, he knew Draco was a dom, and as much as he placated Harry, he needed to top. Harry did not mind, Draco was some fun, his body, and heart he sometimes admitted, belonged to a former dragon tamer.

Draco saw him and flushed for a moment "I did not know if you tired of me."

Harry yanked him into an alcove. "We're not exclusive, don't presume I have kept to myself either. Now you know what I want"

Having found being a bottom was not so bad, well under Harry, and having already had his ride, Draco found his ass naked and body pressed to a wall, chest to it. He groaned as he felt the already rock hard cock force its way in and between the cock hitting his prostate over and over, and the friction on the wall he came two mind blowing unaided orgasms, as Harry came to his own for two rounds. He wondered for a moment who else Harry was fucking.

Draco turned as he was dressed."Are you ever going to allow me to fuck you?"

Harry laughed. "You need to top you'll have to settle for the boys here. My ass belongs to a certain red head. And trust me you're not good enough to change that."

Draco reminded Harry that it sounded like a challenge, and Malfoys loved challenges, but Harry shook his head. It was not a challenge, seducing Draco and getting him to bottom was a challenge, Harry was committed in a sense to another man and his ass belonged to him.

Draco pouted. "Now you had me you see no challenge any more? I was coming to enjoy our ride."

Harry whispered in his ear "Oh no, you and I will be friends for a long time I am sure Friends with benefits."

With that Harry left him, and Draco knew he would need to find out who this red head was, and see if he could convince Harry. Oh he did not mind sharing, Harry was not his boyfriend or something, but it was only fair he got a ride on that ass as well, fair trade.

Author note: So I had a comment on it being HP/DM but Charlie. If this was a romance story it woul have two pairings only HP/CW and RL/SS/LM. But this about sex, seduction and control. Harry's seducing of Draco is core here over his love for Charlie, pleasure like the girls, and Ron the mature threesome is the only focus which can lead to romance, Charlie and Harry's is side story.


	9. getting caught

Hermione sat in potions the next day, waiting for it to happen, for she could see Pansy kept eying her. Pansy and Blaise had been moved to the table next to hers, and Pansy could keep a good eye on her from there She felt so full, and every once in a while she felt a pulse or two that day, but they had told her it would be here. She knew they would keep their word, she was their whore, and she needed to know that, and they could not make promises and not follow through with them.

She was finished her own tasks and about to help Ron when she gasped as the one in her ass suddenly sprung to life, and full speed. She had to bite her lip to try and stop from anyone hearing her.

Ron heard and looked at her. "You look pale Maybe you need to see Poppy. I am sure we could get a pass."

Hermione shook her head and pointed to his task. "I have done all my jobs already. You're the one who is needing to do some work, anyways"

He grunted, and she knew she had been right, he was not actually showing any concern for her, he was just looking for a way out of the work. Too often she had done much of the work for him, and he was hoping she would either do the work or leave. Snape would never allow him to work on his own, he would be worried about his classroom blowing up, for he had no idea how Ron got this far, for he had no Hermione to cover his ass during the Owl exams to get into the class. Unlike Harry who flourished with Draco as a partner, Ron had lucked his way through his exam.

Hermione did not have long to think for the dildo in her pussy suddenly went on as well, and she could not contain the groans as the double attack continued. She clutched the sides of the table, as she tried to control the tremors, as her body was wracked with two orgasms.

Snape came over as Pansy shut them off "Is there something wrong here Miss Granger? I am not used to such moans in class from one of my top students."

Ron looked up from the potion. "I told her she was pale. I think she needs to go to the infirmary."

Pansy spoke up. "I am done my jobs as well. I am sure Blaise and Ron can work together. It looks like she is having womanly issues."

Of course not wanting such detail, Severus dismissed the two of them, and Pansy did not speak, until Hermione was on her bed up in her tower. Pansy bent down and removed her skirt and panties, running her hand lovingly up and down the thighs.

Hermione moaned. "Oh Merlin I have never felt anything like that before. I thought Snape or Ron would catch on."

Pansy laughed "Snape was too busy and Ron was rocks for brains. Oh I knew my little pussy whore would never let on."

Hermione groaned as Pansy began fucking her with the pussy dildo, shoving it deeper and deeper into her, and bringing her to her third climax of the day. She licked the juices and replaced the spell, before she kissed Hermione with lips and tongue covered in cum.

She pulled Hermione up. "You will go to dinner like this, no bottoms at all. Ginny will be very happy our little whore performed so well for us in class today."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Friday evening Harry did not notice, or if he did, he never let on, that he was being followed. Draco had fun with him, he liked being ridden hard, but he wanted his turn He needed to know who the red head Harry was fucking was, and see if he could convince him to share. Harry seemed quite convince his ass belonged to this man, and Draco needed to find a way to change his mind, for Malfoys always got what they wanted, and Harry wanted this.

He had noticed Harry was not at dinner, and using a charm he followed him when he saw him leaving, knowing Harry was meeting someone. Sure enough Harry entered the bar of the hotel, and he headed straight for the table where there was a red head waiting.

The red head said something and Harry turned. "You might as well come and join us Draco."

Draco came over to them. "Charlie, the former quidditch player?"

He had heard of him, before Harry he held all the records in the school for quidditch, and he remembered he worked with dragons. He was one of those who had come with the dragons in fourth year. He could perhaps see what Harry saw in him, he definitely was hot and had muscles.

Draco came right out. "I think you have been an ass hog and I came to tell you I have every intention of fucking that ass."

Charlie laughed. "You can try but I happen to know my lover, my boyfriend's heart belongs to me, as well as his ass. You will never have either."

He could see the way Harry was looking at the man and in his arms, Charlie was not simply bragging, Harry was in fact in love, and this was not sex. H was a bit surprise for he would have thought Harry was he kind of man if committed, he would not cheat.

Charlie read his mind. "Cheat? Oh little Dragon, how sweet. Oh Harry does nothing I don't know. He tells me every time he fucks you, and I tell him of mine."

Harry smiled. "Come on Draco we both know I am nothing but a fuck for you, we're barely friends. Charlie and I simply are separated far too much."

They explained they had an open relationship, for both this year Harry could not leave school, and they both wanted to have fun. They would move in when Harry graduated, and Charlie was talking marriage, but for now they both had needs, and filled them. Charlie was a dom and bi, so he only slept with women, and in return Harry who was his sub, only dominated Draco. It was their form of commitment before they were together, and could be monogamous.

Charlie showed a key. "Since you came, it seems only fair to invite you to join. I'd like to see why my love seems to like to ride your ass so much."

Draco groaned as Harry and Charlie both had hands on him, and he simply nodded, and found himself led up to the next floor and into a room. He had never been in a threesome, and he knew he would not top either man, but Merlin, he knew he would be in for a real ride.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron could barely walk; his ass sore from the thorough fucking from Filch, but his pocket was fuller, and some how he found himself in Ravenclaw. Ian was a prefect and Ron found himself naked in his room, surrounded by two Ravenclaw seventh years, two sixth years and a few Hufflepuffs.

He soon had a cock up his ass from Anthony but before he could take one in his mouth he found a hand on his cock. "What the hell?"

Ian kept pumping it up and down over and over. "Oh no, whores do as they are told. You need pleasure too."

Ron protested and fought but was held in place by Anthony who was deep in his ass. Ron was not gay, and he was not about to be forced to cum. He was shocked when a cock ring was shoved over his cock to keep the erection but it had a vibration spell on him.

Ian placed his cock at Ron's mouth. "Oh we know you're hetero, but you will do as a good boy is told and cum for us. We will make you cum oh so hard."

Ron shook his head "You are sick."

Reminding Ron he was the male whore, working for the bar in town, and they saw him go with Filch, he was the little whore not them. And even if he did not have a cock in his mouth, he could not have protested, for there was nothing he could have said. Each had a round on both ends twice before they removed the cock ring, and against all his protests, he cummed hard all over the bed, better then any woman's blow job he had.

He was cleaned up and handed his sickles. Ian licked him. "I am so glad I met you in the bar. I have not had such a good whore in way too long."


	10. several revelations

Harry found himself oddly concerned for Draco, not like they were friends much before, but in the two months since Draco had joined him and Charlie, Draco was little more then civil to him. He felt like he needed to speak to him, for he had been certain he made it clear it was sex and sex alone before, but he wondered, and he needed to make sure. He was no tease, he loved Charlie and hoped Charlie would propose to him one day, but he had not meant to lead Draco on.

He found Draco in the ROR which surprised him, and he was reminded his dad and Draco's Uncle were old friends. He wondered his dad would have been angry with him over this, if he had led Draco on.

Draco looked up "No whore with you I see. Or am I it?"

Harry paled. "Draco I am sorry if you thought I considered you a whore. I thought we were both out for some fun."

From the silence and odd look on Draco, Harry knew he had been right, for he could see Draco was confused by his own reaction to all of this. Draco was not really jealous or hurt; it was just the easier emotion for him to explain to Harry or himself for he was not quite certain what he was feeling right now.

Draco stopped him. "No I knew it was sex I think I was more bothered by your words about friends."

Harry was surprised. "You know I don't mind the thought, but you have never wanted to be before. I mean we get along well in potions."

He had thought the same as Harry id, about the fact his Uncle and Harry's dad were friends, but he had more reason then Harry did. He had been told recently his dad invited Harry and his dad to the manor for Christmas which was in just over a month. He had a fling there was something going on between either his dad or Uncle with Remus for he could not think of any other reason for it.

Draco shrugged. "Look we both know we have been visiting alcoves since I joined you and Charlie. I am not jealous. I thought maybe we could be friends."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to him. "Maybe with benefits?"

Draco groaned as Harry's hand went between his legs "Benefits are good But I have a rule I do not cheat with married men."

That made Harry blush his time, as he was reminded Charlie had told Draco how committed they were, but he was still worried. Harry had always been told Charlie was a bachelor for life and would never settle down Harry knew the relationship they had few people would considered committed but they did, they had both wanted it, they both insisted the other should be free to take lovers while Harry was still in school. But he was worried even though Charlie wanted him to move in, they would never be married, for Charlie a never even told his family of them.

Draco seemed to know his mind. "I saw the way he looks at you; it is not lust, but love. You will be married, and when you are, I will not be a friend with benefits."

Harry smiled and nodded "No, you won't, for I promised Charlie when we were together full time, he was my only. But hopefully we can continue the first part."

Pressing Harry down against the pillows on the couch they sat, Draco promised before kissing Harry, friends would continue. They went for two rounds that night and not once did Draco ask to top, for he had more then enough respect for both Harry and Charlie, and that commitment they made.

Draco kissed him when they got up to leave. "I don't suppose there are any others of our kind in the family? They definitely seem to be a good lay."

Harry shook his head. "No. But Charlie told me last night if you were interested, he has some friends you might like to meet. A good match for you he thought."

Draco actually smiled, and said he would allow a set up, for he thought maybe it was time he got himself a man like Harry. There were no gays in school he could see dating, Harry was the closest thing to it Harry admitted he was supposed to be at the Burrow for a few days at Christmas, and Charlie actually said he wanted to tell his family about them, which Harry was still pale about.

Harry shook his head when Draco reminded him the family adored him. "Molly I swear still sees me married to Ginny one day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had no idea why she had not dumped the prick before, Ron had been treating her like crap for so long but she had not seemed to care. She was so excited by the new relationship she did not care for he seemed busy with something but that all changed after Gryffindor's first quidditch game in end of November

Ron was drunk and came over for the seventh years had gone to the bar to celebrate, though Harry seemed missing. "Come along, I have not ploughed you in too long."

Hermione smacked him across the face hard. "You will not talk to me like this in public. What do I look like some kind of common whore?"

The look on his face she had a feeling it was more then simple anger over being slapped, for he had paled, before he had got red in the face She had heard some rumours about him, but she was sure they were wrong, for she knew Ron was anti gay, well he tolerated it in Harry and his brother, but would never be it.

Hermione noticed Filch heading to a back room. "You know it looks like one of your customers is waiting for you. You would not want to keep him waiting."

Ron sputtered and headed for the front door. "Good riddance you little cold hearted slut. I only kept dating you for mom wanted you in the family so bad"

Hermione shared a look with Ginny, and while she was not sure she ever would get that far, she knew there was a chance. Pansy went to the classroom club still, she was not one to be quenched by them but Hermione wasn't sure Ginny had spent a night in her bed all year.

Ginny ran a hand up her inner thigh. "You never know, mum could still have you as a daughter in law. I will have a different kind of ring on you by Christmas"

Hermione knew she spoke of a collar though she had also spoken of a nipple ring. "I know which will be my favourite gift this year."

They were about to leave when they noticed Ron come back in, and Hermione decided she needed to know once and for all, and she went into the back area and sure enough in the second room she found Ron bent over the bed with Filch up his ass.

Hermione waited until he noticed her. "You ever even try and touch me again and your mom will find out you have become a common whore."

Ron moved to get up and follow her as she stormed out but Filch smacked him hard on the ass. "Stay boy. You missed our session yesterday, for practice."

For two months he had been sharing this man's closet every Friday and it never seemed to get better, less humiliating He had a whole new reason for being glad he was graduating this year but he had been warned by the teachers his grade were doing bad, and he may not graduate at this rate

Filch grunted and pulled out putting a sickle down. "Since I pay you more then the bar tender. Still my cheapest night, but you kept m waiting a day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus headed for London when the game was over for he was in need of cheering up, since his snakes were beat again. He hoped one Harry graduated; his team might win again, for it had only won in the year between Charlie and Harry on the team.

He smiled when he found both his lovers waiting for him and Remus smiled "I take it my son has defeated your team again? Come we'll kiss away your pout."

Severus snarled as he drew the wolf into his arms, removing the clothes with a wand. "I think it will take more then a kiss to cheer me up."

More then happy to oblige, Remus bared his neck for the man to attack, and Severus soon found Lucius pressed up behind him as well. He was amused when Lucius moved the wolf in, he had no problem with it, and he had been told Draco knew the wolf and Harry would be here for Christmas.

Lucius licked the back of his neck "You know once Draco graduates you should consider working for the hospital. We miss you full time in our bed."

Severus groaned as Remus' hand snaked around his cock. "You know I love torturing my kids. Besides you two could always come to school"

Any other comments were cut off when they went at it right there in the den, something they would have to be careful about when the boy were here. For now they would have to settle for weekends, for Severus was not about to give up teaching, and they were not about to bond, well not too soon, for the other two to live at school.

Severus' head went back after his first orgasm of the night. "I could live with my team losing, oh Merlin."


	11. shocking news

The first nerves of Christmas came from Lucius and Remus, for they wondered about their sons, and if they would question why Harry and Remus were at the manor. Severus told them it seemed like the boys were friends, and since the Tonks were coming and were Harry's family too, there was more then enough reason. Besides no one in their right mind would wish to spend Christmas at Grimmauld, and though Harry would be spending a few days at the Burrow, it would still be better here.

Severus was bringing the boys from school, and neither of them questioned it, though when they came down for dinner they noticed Remus was close to some of the mistle toe which had been hung up among the decoration.

Harry looked at Lucius and Severus. "Undecided which one should kiss him?"

Draco finished for Harry. "Or worried you're so carefully hidden secret we might guess if you kiss?"

From the shocked look on the faces of all three men they knew or suspected about them, for they were not sure what they caught on to. Severus had a feeling before there was something between the two of them, but he knew from Remus, Harry was deeply in love with one of the red heads, he was not sure which one though.

Remus tried to remain calm for they were not sure what the boys knew. "What are you talking about?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I had a feeling you were not living at home, Kreacher confirmed it. I put a tracking charm on the last letter, and Hedwig came here."

The other two shared a look, and were reminded Harry was the son of two marauders, and godson of the third, and he definitely had it in his blood. They knew the boys would find out, and had been trying to find a way to tell them, but they had been worried about how they would react to the news. From the fact that neither of them had their wands out, ready to hex each other's dads, it seemed perhaps they were okay.

Harry and Draco had known for a few weeks, for after Kreacher and the letter, Harry had gone to Grimmauld. His dad had not packed for a few weeks, he had moved, and Harry found what he left behind was gone, and was now here.

Lucius shook his head when Remus shot him a look. "I guess my elves went over board. But the cat is out and none of us are hexed"

Draco laughed. "I knew you and Uncle Sev were together since I was a little boy. I guess I just never assumed you would make it a threesome."

The men explained it had been one wild night, when Remus was lonely when Harry went to school, but they soon found they could not stay apart. They were not saying they planned to any time soon, but they admitted they discussed the possibility of bonding. Both boys assured all three men they were mature enough to deal with this, and as long as they were happy, the boys would not need to hex anyone.

Severus put Draco in a head lock. "Tell you a secret we thought you two had hooked up. But Remus said his son was in love with a mysterious red head."

Draco knew Remus had not known which one. "You know Harry has always loved Molly's cooking. I have tried to convince him he can not compete with Arthur."

Laughter filled the room but Remus drew his son in, and assured Harry he was happy for him, and knew the Weasleys would feel the same way Harry had admitted, for his dad saw him flirting wildly all summer, he and the Weasley had an open relationship while he was in school, but were committed. Harry was not sure why he had not told his dad which one, maybe concern on age, but he admitted it was Charlie.

Remus kissed his son. "He is a good guy. You will invite him for dinner before next term. Since you have outed me and my boyfriends."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly to say the least was in for a shocking Christmas, worried for she learned though Hermione was coming, she broke up with Ron. She had her heart set on the two other members of the Golden trio being family, and she had a chance, just no idea how.

She knocked on Bill's old door for Harry was staying there. "Harry I brought you some new towels."

Harry drew apart with a blush from Charlie "I.....thank you."

Molly was lost for words as well, but it seemed her in the door drew a crowd, and her husband, and the twins who were home for the holidays and on the floor above, came down, and Ron came down as well. Ginny was out with Hermione for the day. Percy and Bill lived close by and were married, so they were not home.

Fred gave Harry the thumbs up. "Cool."

Molly sputtered to words finally. "What are you doing? I always knew you were, or suspected, Charlie. But Harry? What about Ginny?"

Putting a calming hand on his wife, Arthur suggested they move the talk down stairs, and they soon all found themselves in the kitchen. Molly always felt her second eldest was hiding he was gay, and she had no problem with that, but this was a major shock for her system.

Charlie spoke. "Harry and I have been involved for over a year. We have dated other people while he is in school, but I will be proposing to him this summer."

Molly was confused "But you were with Ginny, and I thought...."

Harry was a bit shocked, for it was the first time even to him Charlie had said he would definitely propose, but he told Molly he thought he was bi. Ginny had known he was seeing someone else, not her brother, and she had boyfriends on the side too. Even if he was bi, and not in love, he considered Ginny to be a sister.

Harry tried to lighten the mood "Look at it this way. You will have me as a son still, just not with Ginny."

Molly stood up and moved to the stove. "I need to make dinner."

Harry was panicked she was upset with him about Ginny, and she would not want him with her son. Charlie and his brothers assured him she just always cooked when she needed to think, and she would soon be making wedding plans in her head for them.

Arthur agreed. "You know I am happy if you and Charlie are. Give Molly a bit to take it in, and she will have the first grandchild you give her, already named"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Hermione missed the excitement earlier but they were filled in when they got home, first when they saw the two making out, and then by Fred. Ginny thought it was cool, Harry was already like a brother, and Charlie was always her favourite. She had always wondered who Harry's mysterious boyfriend was.

Ginny tweaked Hermione's newly pierced nipples. "So do we tell my mum or let her walk in on us too?"

Hermione smirked. "You know she will make you sleep with one of your brothers if she knows. I mean she would never let us share a room."

Of course there was that down side, for Molly would never allow an unmarried couple under her roof, sharing a room. Hermione had a cot in the room, but she had no slept in it the two days she was here, and messed it up, so Molly never guessed.

Molly saw them. "I see you heard the news. I hope you are okay with this honey. I know you were quite in love with Harry. He told me you both dated...."

Ginny cut her mother off. "We did mum, and though I did not know who, I like them together. I mean Harry will be a brother. Besides I have someone else"

It seemed the last information Molly needed to be happy, confirmation Harry was honest about Ginny, and she was soon talking about the summer, and a wedding. But every once in a while she asked Ginny about the man she was dating, and Ginny answered, but did not correct on gender.

Molly turned around though and saw Ginny fondling Hermione and dropped her spoon. "Ginevra?"

Ginny smiled "You have it seems two who bat for the other team in the house mum. You may still have Hermione as a daughter in law."

It seemed too much and Molly disappeared, and Arthur came down an said Molly went for a nap Arthur was no less shocked then his wife, but he took it better, and like he had Harry, he assured Hermione Molly would be happy soon enough. Ron was spewing mad and made a comment about what a whore she was cheating on him.

She leaned over and whispered "Keep it up and we can really send your mum over the edge and tell her where you got the money for your gifts"


	12. sick stomachs

Molly had taken a bit to recover, but Harry and Charlie found themselves with their wedding half planned, it seemed a fall wedding was well suited. Harry groaned, but Charlie reminded him to be happy Molly was happy, and to let her have it. Bill whispered they could always elope, and as much as Harry loved the thought of a family wedding, if Molly was this bad already, he was scared what she would be like when they were engaged.

Charlie had been surprised to learn he was invited for dinner, for he had known Harry was worried to tell his dad, because of both age and the open relationship. Harry told him about what he learned about his dad, and was shocked, and was not surprised Harry had told him.

Charlie paled when they came to the Manor. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Harry kissed him."I faced your entire family, the least you can do is face my dad."

Charlie knew after no family, well except the bastards who raised him, family was so important to Harry. He reminded Harry that the Weasleys had already loved him, and had simply needed to adjust to who he was dating, and they were happy.

Charlie looked towards the manor. "I am the cradle robber, and there is not only your dad, but his two boyfriends as well."

Harry shook his head "My dad is the only one who matters right now, and he told me you were a good guy."

Charlie headed with him to the door. "I guess if I want to propose this summer I need to face him. I am oddly enough pretty old fashioned about such things."

Blushing as he was once again reminded Charlie wanted to marry him, he was touched Charlie would ask his dad's blessing. Charlie reminded him his own dad would have expected no less if it was the other way around, besides Harry would want his dad to walk him down the aisle, and for that they needed his approval.

Remus and the other three were in the sitting room and Draco whispered to Charlie as he was closest. "You're even braver than I thought you would be."

As Harry shot him a nasty look Remus came over. "Give me one reason I should not hex you for touching my son? He was a child when this started."

Harry shot his dad a look, and a worried look at the other two men, not sure why he would hope they would help but he was desperate for this to work. He was madly in love with Charlie an wanted a future with him, and had no idea what he would do if he had to choose between them.

Charlie was not fazed, he had faced dragons, he could face Harry's dad. "I love your son, I want a future with him and I would not stop at anything to do that."

Remus broke into a smile "Oh stop looking like you will be executed. If I was going to have you arrested for touching my son, or hex, I would have done it."

Some of the tension was cut, but over dinner he felt like he had three dads, as Charlie faced triple third degree, but he never once faltered under it. Draco shared a smile with Harry, impressed the Weasley survived a triple attack on him, and did not run for the hills before the pudding.

Charlie laughed later when Draco said it must be the bravery from his old job. "I would rather face three horntails then that again. It might be safer."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sure enough with Harry gone, Hermione was moved into Bill's old room, for Molly would not have them sharing a bed under her roof. Hermione found her acceptance slightly less quick, and she knew it had to do with the fact Ron was so pissed. Molly had been fine with Harry, for Ginny had been happy for him.

Ginny pulled Hermione into her room and warded the door. "Oh Merlin I can't wait to get back to school. I can't keep from between your legs much longer."

Hermione pushed Ginny down on the bed and smiled. "Your mum is several floors away and I know some good silencing spells."

They had been in different rooms for a few days, but they could barely keep their hands from each other, but did out of respect for Molly. Molly would have time, Ginny was not in her senior year, and if they did go further, it would not be for likely two years.

Hermione pulled her panties off her. "I love your mum and being here, but she really needs to know she can not meddle in your love lives."

Ginny groaned as Hermione delved into her pussy "Mum will not stop meddling till the day she dies. Heaven knows she will likely be a ghost and continue."

They had been to London the day before, and oddly since the couple were muggles and that world tended to be pretty close minded about being gay, Hermione's parents were very open minded and wanted Hermione happy. They would have to do magic invitro, for unlike men it was not possible for female on female without, but she could still make her parents grandparents, and since Hermione was their only child, that was important to them.

Hermione happily explored the fine pussy, licking and sucking, taking such delight in the moans she elicited, knowing how close Ginny was to cumming. As she felt her lover's hands in her hair she knew how close and picked up her speed till she cummed hard.

Ginny pulled her into bed and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra to show her pierced nipples. "Pansy will be so happy to see these lovely new editions."

Hermione groaned as Ginny played with her nipples which were still hyper sensitive from piercing."I want you both suckling on them."

Ginny was like her brother and Harry, as was Hermione, she did not mind sharing Hermione with Pansy for now. It brought fun and they never did it alone with Pansy, always a threesome, but as she fingered Hermione's new collar before kissing her way down towards Hermione's pussy, she knew she would be hers for real one day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had told his mum he was visiting a friend but he was back in Hogsmeade, the bar tender agreeing to one night a week during break. Ron was his biggest income maker for the back room, and he wanted to make as much money as possible before he was done school, and no longer worked there.

The bar tender looked at him as he came in. "You have been making sure your customers have used protection haven't you?"

Ron paled at the words."You better not be telling me some client has some disease. I will sue you if I have some disease."

Though not as common in their world, for spells were more useful then muggle condoms and protection, sex diseases were not unheard of in their word. He had no idea how he would explain if he had one, especially if his mother found out.

The man pointed at his belly "You have been losing some of your slim build. Sure you're not pregnant?"

Ron tried to not look sick at the very thought "Fuck no. I have been home and my mother feeds us enough for an army."

The man nodded to the back room and said there was a customer on his way, but as Ron went, the words were in his head. He was straight, four months of being forced to be buggared, and he never found any pleasure other then when Ian had forced him to an erection. The only child he would have was in his future wife's belly, there was no way in hell he would ever carry a child. It was his mother's cooking, nothing else.

Filch appeared in the door. "I never missed school term as much as I have now."


	13. major shocks

Ron was not feeling well for some time after Christmas, and when he began throwing up for a few days in a row, his roommates forced him to see Poppy. They were sure he had the flu or something, and none of them wanted to get sick, for he was not making it look fun. It was the weekend after he got ill; the first weekend in February, a week after Gryffindor had an early second game of the season when he went.

Poppy was pale when she looked up "You are gay Mr Weasley."

"No." Ron said adamantly but seeing her look he sighed. "I have been experimenting. What does this have to do with me having the flu?"

He had been worried about diseases, he had been sworn the clients at the bar were clean, but he had no idea how true that may or may not have been. But he had no idea how that had to do with him being gay, unless it was anal.

The woman looked at him. "You are to my best guess, about six weeks pregnant"

Ron stared at her in horror and shock "There is no way in the world I am pregnant. None. I am not a homo, I am not pregnant."

Poppy was not used to such talk from pure or even half bloods, for it was so common in their world, and she knew his best friend and a brother were both gay. He had admitted he had been having sex with men, so he had obviously not been raped, or he had more then that.

She had a chart. "I will need to know the name of your partner. Though you are seventeen, you are still a student. He and your parents will need to be contacted."

Ron was sick at the idea. "Do you have to tell my parents?"

She reminded him he could not hide he was pregnant from them, and even if he had an abortion, he would have to tell them. They were considered to be minors on certain issues as long as they were in school, and that included for this.

He would not look at her when she asked the name of the sire "I am not sure. I have had numerous partners."

Poppy handed him a form. "You will list everyone you have had I can use a spell to determine paternity of the baby."

Ron knew she was watching as he took two sheets to fill the different men who had fucked him, burning with shame. He forced himself to put Filch and Neville on the paper, praying to any God who could hear him, they would not be so cruel as to make either of them the sire of the baby.

Poppy came back. "The headmaster is waiting and has summoned your parents for you. I will come when I have the results of your paternity test for you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was shocked when he found Charlie coming into the school, though happy, but it turned to worry when he saw Molly and Arthur. He had known Ron was ill lately, and Seamus had told him at lunch, Ron had gone to Poppy finally, and he wondered what was wrong. If it was the flu, his parents would not have come.

Charlie kissed him and steered him to come. "Ron seems to be pregnant"

Harry gawked at his boyfriend "Charlie you do not have the sense of humour of the twins, don't even try."

From the look on Charlie and his parents they wished they were joking, but they were not, and Harry was stunned. Ron had always been good about him and Charlie being gay, and he would have been fine with Ginny except for her choice in partner, but Ron was not gay. Ron always looked sick at the prospect.

Molly looked at her son when she came into the office "You will tell us who the father of this baby is and how long this has been going on"

Albus saw Ron was not speaking. "It seems your son does not know. There were rumour of an escort in school, and it seems we have found him."

Out of respect for the couple, the man had not said prostitute and Harry was stunned, but Arthur had to steer his wife into a chair. She was sick when she realized how he bought the gifts for them; he had said he got a job in town. She could not believe her son was pregnant, and Poppy was having to run a paternity test on the baby.

Ron looked at his parents. "I will have an abortion, I do not want this baby."

Molly stopped him. "You will not. Or you will never come back in our home. You got yourself pregnant, you will live with the consequences now."

Albus informed them that Ron could not remain in normal classes, and Molly informed her son he would be moving home, until the baby was born. No matter how the child was conceived, it was her grandchild, and even if they had the baby adopted out, she would see Ron cared for himself while pregnant. It was agreed Ron would pack and would finish his schooling from home, and would remain at the Burrow till after the baby was born, and then until he could find work. But they needed to find out the father of he baby first, for he had a responsibility to the baby, and they would hold him to it.

Poppy had come into the room "I have learned the father of the baby, well it needs to be confirmed by a blood test, to be certain"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumours ran through school like wild fire, and when Ron was removed from school, it was no different. The truth, he was pregnant, was spread, but there were some who were not sure, but all of those who had visited him, seemed pale.

Hermione passed the Ravenclaw beater who looked relieved. "Those of us involved were informed I am not the father of the brat."

His friend clapped him on the back. "I can only imagine what your Dad would say if you had knocked up a male whore."

Surprise ran through her, for she had not heard most of the talk, for she was in the library. Of course she had known he was a whore, she had caught him, but she never knew he would have been so foolish to allow this to happen. Ginny confirmed her parent were making Ron go through with it, and took him home.

Ginny pulled her some where she could not be heard for she did not need it to be spread yet. "You will not believe who the father is."

Hermione had known some of his customers, and this one included, but she still went green "And I thought your mother was going to have a stroke at Christmas."

Ginny agreed with her, for her mother's blood pressure had been through the roof over the break, and she was worried what this would do to her mother. She could not believe her brother was so careless, but he was living with the consequences, not being forced to carry the baby to term or kicked out from home

Ginny tried her best to lighten the mood "Look at it this way, mum will be happy for us now. Her one problem was because you had been dating Ron."


	14. future plans

It was not a question of father it turned out, but fathers, for when she ran the test Poppy found out it was a pair of fraternal twins. Both perspective fathers and the family of one, were brought in. It was uncommon, but if someone had sex with more then one partner in a night, it was possible for twins to have different sires.

Neville had Luna with him for she knew he had been in alcoves, as she experimented as well "I will take my son when he is born."

Ron snapped to look at him. "You?"

Augusta had been shocked when she was told, but she had been told her grandson used protection and it failed, and she knew he would not lie to her. She knew all boys experimented, though she was angry Neville was, when he was involved with Luna. She said she would stand by him, but she expected him to take responsibility, and he had.

The old lady nodded. "The child will be brought to Longbottom manor when he is born, and I will help in his rearing while my grandson finishes training."

Molly looked at the woman, amazed she would raise a great grandson "My son has some say in his own baby"

Ron muttered under his breath "Good riddance with the brat. He can have him."

Augusta stood. "I will have my attorneys present papers and collect the baby the day he is born. Luna will be adopting him as well."

Luna loved Neville, and since she had no problem with him in alcoves, she was standing by him. Neville would be apprenticing with an apothecary, and the couple would be wed in over a year when Luna was done school, as planned, and she would adopt the baby. There were not many woman who could not only raise but also love the child of her husband who he had with another person when they were together, but there was no doubt Luna meant her words.

Ron looked down at his belly "And the little she devil in here? I hope no one seriously believes I will raise a Filch."

Argus was stone white since learning. "I was led to believe I was infertile, a healer told me years ago I could never have kids. I want the test run again."

Poppy assured him both the first test and the blood test confirmed the girl was his, and she ran a further test on him. He had very low sperm count and motility, and considering male conception was even harder then female, it was a miracle he could be a sire, but he was.

Filch looked at Ron. "I will see to any bills for the child's medical, but if Ron plans to keep it, he will be moving here to the school with me."

Ron spat at him "If I was not already convinced to give up the baby, I sure as hell would be now. There is no way in hell, I would ever live with you."

Filch was told he would be informed when the baby was born, and would be given a chance to claim her, or not. If he chose not to, then the baby would be adopted out, for there was nothing in the world which would convince Ron to raise the baby. Since Filch was a member of staff, his partner was entitled to free medical care, and Poppy would provide it, coming to the Burrow when needed. With that Filch stormed out of the office.

Molly looked at her son. "I thought the twins ruined their lives when they dropped out of school. I can not believe you have done this to our family."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry headed away for the weekend, no quidditch practice, for his head was spinning from what happened with Ron. He could have gone home, but he ended up at Malfoy manor for he knew his dad was of course there, and he was surprised to find Severus as well.

When he knew something was up the men admitted. "We have decided to bond, all three of us, this winter. We hope to have you and Draco's blessing."

Remus was worried for his son looked so white. "I know this is a shock, but I mean it will be nearly a year before we do. You'll have time to adjust to it and...."

Harry cut him off and told them why he was so white, and they were as shocked as he was. He admitted he was a bit surprised by all of this, but he and Draco knew there was a chance it would happen eventually.

Remus kissed him on the head. "We decided on such a long engagement so you boys can have some time to get used to it. We were going to tell you both soon."

Harry put them all out of their misery. "I am happy for you. But you better not be stealing my spotlight, for you know Charlie wants to propose."

They were relieved he took it so well, knowing Draco would for he knew two of them were to have bonded soon, he would just need to deal with Remus added. They knew he had become friends with Draco, not aware they had been lovers first though, but this was still a big amount of news on him.

Lucius smiled "We plan on a small ceremony with just our witnesses. When you wed, we will make sure it is far more special. You'll be my step son after all."

Harry noticed Severus agreed and made a fake groan. "Is it too late to change my mind? I mean Severus as a stepfather, and Draco as a brother? Too much."

Knowing his son was kidding, Remus put his son in a head lock, and told his son how much his approval meant to him. Harry could not deny a year ago he would never had said yes, but from being friends with Draco and seeing his dad with these men, he knew this was right and he could be happy for them.

Remus whispered to his son."So I guess I will not have to change my answer either. A certain red head was here two days ago for my official blessing."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ginny could not leave school, from all the talk, since Ginny was too young, so they were holed up in the head's tower. They lay entwined naked after several rounds of love making, but their minds had gone back to where they were before.

Ginny lay her head between Hermione's ample breasts "Are you ever happy we don't need to use protection?"

Hermione tilted her head up. "Makes it safer, but it also means we have to go through procedures to have a baby. I mean if we ever wanted one."

They had spoken of marriage one day, but never about kids, well not really. Both their moms wanted them to, Jean had no other kids, but they could not simply have sex and get pregnant, for a woman couple it was a very conscious decision.

Ginny smiled. "I would think a little girl with your mocha eyes would be so beautiful."


	15. taking new steps

It had been odd without Ron in school, Harry and him best friends since first year, though distance had grown since the war. Harry had been shocked to learn the paternity, but was not really surprised Neville was taking his son, or Luna was adopting him. Like Harry, Neville had basically lost his parents, well his were mad, though he had his grandmother, and Harry had not doubted he would be there for his son. Luna admitted they were considering taking both babies, for they hated separating twins, and Augusta agreed on the topic and was willing to help raise both, but they had no claim. They knew Ron did not want her, and hoped if Filch would not have her, which was likely, they could take her. They would blood adopt her, and it would keep the twins together. Luna did not seemed fazed she had a year left of school after this, and looked to marry a man who would have one, maybe two infants, when they married. Her father, like Augusta, supported them.

Harry had seen Filch though the last few months, he seemed to have changed some, and he could have sworn the man was looking for a home in town. Harry's mind was on his own future, mainly quidditch, for now. He tried out for the United in March and though there was spring training in May, before a three month break, he would not start till fall, playing with Oliver and Katie. It had not been too hard to find a replacement for Ron for the team, and he was sure they would win.

Easter came the end of March and Harry and Draco were at the manor, and Draco was finally told. "The three of us will be bonding at Christmas."

Draco took the news quicker then Harry for he had seen hints. "You know I am so happy for you. I am soon to be the only single one though"

They all knew Harry would be married by the New Year likely, and it did seem Draco would be the only one without a ring on his finger. Charlie had decided to propose early, only Draco knew, for Harry was expecting one in the summer, and he wanted to surprise him.

Harry looked at Draco "You never know, you may find true love. You have a triple date with us, Hermione and Ginny, and Charlie's friend from work."

Draco tried to groan "Don't remind me, how did I ever let your boyfriend set me up with someone?"

The other three watched Harry and Draco banter, and thought the two were already brothers, without their dads bonding. Remus still had his suspicions there had been something more then friends there, but did not push it, for they were friends now, and Harry was to be engaged.

Lucius looked at his two mates. "Glad there is only one gay Weasley, for I am not sure I could take two red headed son in laws."

Remus laughed and wound his fingers through Lucius' hair. "I don't know, a few grandkids with strawberry blond locks might have been awfully cute"

Both former snakes agreed, though it was the freckles they hoped to avoid, but Charlie was a safe bet. For a Weasley he almost had none, and his hair was a dark auburn in color, not the fiery red of the younger ones, only he and Bill had the color.

Severus reminded them when Lucius said their kids could have Harry's coloring. "His mum had auburn hair as well. Between Lily and Charlie, red's my bet."

Lucius chuckled. "Well what ever coloring, it will be nice to have some grand children around here from both our boys."

It was only a first date, but they wondered if this Scott would have to face a run down eventually, as Charlie had. Charlie had a number of friends to introduce Draco to if this one did not work out, but Scott sounded a good choice. He was an attorney, not private like Draco would, but for the ministry, and once played keeper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione knew she would have to see Ron, but she was happy to go to the Burrow, for the exams were not for two months. Hermione was also happy Molly was finally happy about her and Ginny, though she was in Bill's room again, no surprise there. Like Harry and Charlie, she was now making wedding plans for them, and had actually been in contact with Jean a few times, making sure the woman was all good for this as well.

She was amazed when she saw Ron for the first time for even at only just over three months, he was showing a bit, but likely from the way he ate. He was due mid September, though twins often came a bit early, and then his dad was going to help find him some kind of work at the ministry.

Hermione looked at him as he finally came own. "Cracking down on the books finally?"

Ron glared at her "Until this spawn comes out, I have not much choice. Besides not even Dad can help me get work at the ministry, if I don't."

Hermione saw Molly cringe at the words, for she hated the way her son spoke of the babies, even if he did not want them. The twins were not to blame their dad was a prostitute who was not careful, and should not suffer for it. Molly had considered adopting the little girl if Filch did not want her, but Ron would resent the baby, and it would not be good. Augusta had mentioned she would take both, not wanting the twins to be divided, and Molly thought it was for the best really.

Ginny saw Charlie come in. "So what is this guy you set Draco up with like anyways? I have never known you to play the match maker before."

Charlie shrugged "I never have, but Draco was complaining about no good single guys, and I had a few friends who were looking for some fun."

Hermione and Ginny were surprised to be invited on the date with the other two couples, the only females, but had accepted. And seeing the mood Ron was in, they were happy they would be getting out of the house, even for one evening. In his present state, Ron felt anyone being happy was a conspiracy against him right now.

Molly pointed at the stairs when he made one too many comments "You can go and work on your charms have had enough of your groans for today."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was nervous, and was happy it was a triple date, for he was not sure he could have gone on his own. He was usually so confidant, but he had never been on a real date since he came out of the closet, and Harry was he closest. But as well as company, he knew Scott was a good guy, Charlie would never set him up with less.

He was surprised when he met Scott, a tall good looking brunette. "You're a Yank?"

Scott laughed and nodded. "Chicago born and raised but my mother is from here, and I came here after college."

In the US, Scott told him as they headed in for food, they had far more schools, and even colleges after, in their world. He had attended wizarding law school for two years at the magic college at Brown, before moving to London. He had been living here for three years now, twenty three years old, meeting Charlie at work.

Harry smiled at the two. "Well Scott you should be grateful for Charlie, for if you make it past a few dates, you won't seem such a cradle robber to our dads."

Scott laughed. "I am not sure that is great incentive. Besides I do recall Charlie comparing dinner at Christmas, to the Spanish Inquisition."

Though the comment might have scared some, Draco and Scott settled into talk, and by the end, they had agreed for a solo date soon enough. Draco liked he had found someone he wanted to date, and not just jump into bed with. Even with Harry it had been sex and not dating, and slowly as they became friends more and more, the sex faded until it was a memory for them, happier to be practically brothers.

After Scott left after a good night kiss, Charlie taking the girls home, he looked to Harry. "I should have had Charlie set me up sooner. That was amazing."


	16. big decissions

Ron was not pleased to be in a room with this bunch again, not sure why they were anyways, he was under the impression this issue had been settled. As far as he was concerned he was an oven, and as soon as two little things were baked, they would be taken home. He had no intentions of raising, or ever seeing, either baby. They were nothing but mistakes, and the sooner they were out of his life, the sooner he could move on.

He was shocked when there was a dispute over the girl, for he had assumed she was unwanted, and would end up in social services till she could be adopted out. He ad no idea his parents considered adopting her, and definitely not about this.

Filch shook his head. "I may not be married to him, but I can claim my daughter if Ron will not have her. I will be taking my child."

Ron had heard Hermione comment he had been seen buying a home in town. "Good, you can have her."

Though he had no magic, Argus reminded them when questioned about work; he was entitled to a house elf from school, like any other staff. Neither he nor Hagrid had ever used one, but it was in his contract, and an elf could help him with the baby.

Neville spoke up "I want both twins. It would not be fair to separate twins like that. They deserve to grow up together."

Filch sneered at the young man. "That is all noble of you, but you forget, you have no claim on her. I am her sire, and I want my child."

No one had ever taken him for the paternal type, he always seemed to hate the kids at school, but faced with fatherhood, he had changed. Oh the brats at school still drove him mad, but this was his own child, and he had not had family in years. He had been disowned from his own family, when they found out he was a squib. It was the beating from his father before kicked out, which left him his limp, and the reason the healers thought him infertile.

Augusta looked at the man. "I am sure we can come to some compromise. I am sure you're aware the advantages she would have with us."

Filch growled. "You're insinuating because I am not rich, or perhaps because I am a squib, I can not be a good father to her? You're just like my father."

The man turned to leave but Neville spoke quickly to his gran, he and Luna realty wanted the twins together, and this needed to work some how. Neville would never give up his son, nor would Filch raise both of them. They needed to work it out with this man.

Neville stopped him."Allow me to adopt and raise her, but you can have visitation, a few weekends and holidays a year. I will not cut you out of her life."

Argus turned back. "I want it in writing; before I will give her to you. I want her one weekend a month and for some time at Christmas as well."

It was agreed he would be considered an Uncle, but the terms were agreed to. The twins would never know about Ron, he himself demanded it, but the twins would know they had different secondary parents. Filch would not allow Luna to blood adopt his daughter, and while she may never know Argus was her sire, she would know he was family. Till he died he would allow her to think of Neville and Luna as parents.

Before he left, Augusta promising to have the forms sent. "Just because I can't wave a wand does not make me less then you. But I will do right by my child."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie knew Harry was prepared for him to propose, but that summer, but he wanted to surprise him. He had never been the romantic like Bill, or good with surprises like the twins, so he called on his brothers for help, since they knew since Christmas. They already considered Harry a brother, and loved the bachelor actually wanted to commit, and even want some kids as well. They had never thought to see the day, and like their parents, were happy to.

Harry had made seeker for the United, though he only planned to play for five years, and take over DADA then for the current teacher planned to retire then. Charlie knew it would likely be a few, if not five, before they had kids, for Harry might not want to take leave but he was not impatient, or anxious for that matter. He used Harry's successful try out for his official excuse.

Harry was surprised when they arrived at a beautiful cottage in the mountains."Where are we?"

Charlie kissed him. "On the border of Wales and England, a very short floo for Pudlmere, and only slightly longer to London."

Harry was reminded the sanctuary Charlie was helping to create was here in Wales, hoping to re-introduce some tamer native species back to the UK. Charlie mentioned a home he considered buying here, even though Harry reminded him between his two estates, he had homes. As Charlie gave him a tour he reminded Harry other then the ruins, for the Potters there was a giant manor and one in France, neither they could or would use. Of the Black homes, another too big manor in Scotland, and only slightly smaller ones in Kent and Cornwall, as well as two foreign homes, and Grimmauld, which Harry would never use.

Harry smiled. "Four bedrooms? Are we planning on roommates along the way?"

Charlie took him out back where there was a small lake and they found a candle light picnic waiting for them."Maybe a few small ones in a few years."

As Harry blushed for he knew Charlie was talking kids, he was amazed Charlie bought the home already, and he could picture living here. If they wanted to be in London over night they could use Grimmauld, and this was good for work for them both. Harry was surprised there was not a simple picnic.

Harry raised an eye brow. "Wine and chocolate dipped strawberries? Are we celebrating something else other then my new job?"

Charlie dropped to one knee and showed a ring "I hope. I know I said this summer, but I could not wait. I love you more then my life. Marry me."

Not able to find words Harry nodded his head, and Charlie slid the ring Bill helped him to choose, on Harry. As he stood up and pulled Harry into a long warm kiss, neither of them had been so happy, deciding they would marry in August before Harry began the season, for a honeymoon.

Harry surprised Charlie when he whispered "The coach told me after two seasons I can have paternity leave when ever needed. Make some small roommates for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since everyone including Ginny were home for the weekend, Remus and his boyfriends and Draco, were asked to come to dinner. Of course everyone had their suspicions, but only Bill and the twins who had supplied some fireworks when the sun had gone down, knew for sure.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting. "You know my brother was hoping for a small family wedding when they wed."

Hermione looked towards Remus and the other two. "Then he is marrying into the wrong family. You know those ones will do nothing small."

Well no one ever thought Charlie would marry, still making jokes he preferred dragons to humans, and Harry had changed that all. Even Ron seemed to manage to be happy, though his mood picked up before, when forms had been signed, and he was assured no one would expect him to raise either baby. Augusta had told Molly she could have contact with the kids, as a family friend, and though her grandkids, Molly understood. It was the best for them, especially looking at her own twins.

Molly finally saw the two love birds arrived, and needed all the talk confirmed for sure "Out with it boys."

Harry showed off his hand, diamond ring shimmering. "Charlie and I are engaged We plan to marry this summer"

Though everyone had been sure it was why they were there, now they had it confirmed for sure, happiness rung out. The couple even admitted in two years they planned to try for a baby, when Harry could have a leave from the team, able to play with a stasis though, until the end of his fifth month.

Ginny shared a smile with Hermione after they had their turn to congratulate the couple. "Maybe that can be us in a year or two."


	17. three important moments

Harry could not believe when he finished school, having placed third in marks, below Draco and Hermione. Harry felt odd being done, but he was reminded school was not home, he did not need to be there any more. For years it had been home, but now he had Remus and Charlie, and all the others who loved him. Besides he would return in five years, and teach DADA, if he stuck to his original plans. For now he was at Malfoy manor, with his dad, but anxious to move to Wales.

His birthday became his bachelor party, for he and Charlie were wed the next day, not knowing what to expect. Charlie had his siblings minus Ron, and Harry asked Draco, Neville, Oliver, Hermione and Katie. Neville was nervous about being part, because of the babies, but Molly assured him she understood. Harry was walked down the aisle by only Remus, even though the other two played a big role in the plans.

They were married on the beach, on the coast of Wales, amongst the ruins of an old Welsh castle, standing under an old stone arch, with the waves crashing behind. Harry could not believe he and Charlie were married, and in two years they were to start a family, it seemed perfect.

The minister finally announced after forms were signed "Presenting for the first time as husbands, Harry and Charles Lupin."

Clapping erupted and Draco clapped Harry on the back."Remember no longer friends with benefits."

Hugging him, Harry reminded Draco it had been months since they even kissed, and they would be brothers by Christmas time. Harry was totally in love and fully committed to his husband. He knew many were shocked Luna was still with Neville, but they were like Harry and Charlie, they were fully committed. Neville stopped alcoves when Ron became pregnant, and even with Neville not at school, Luna would not return to her club. They were dedicated to each other, but also babies now.

Lucius clapped Harry on the back. "We should have wed first, so you could have given me some little Malfoy grandkids"

Harry smiled."You know I am happy you are bonding with my dad, but Charlie and I are happy as Lupins. Besides you have Draco and Scott."

The two were far from marriage, but Scott had come to the wedding, he and Draco dating ever since their first date. Draco was living in the townhouse, Hermione, Blaise and the goons had joined them, but he would consider moving in with Scott, when he knew they definitely had a future. Scott had two brothers, so like Charlie, if they wed, he would take his husband's name even if the senior member.

The reception was in the lower part of the ruins but the dancing moved onto the beach. There was no tent, fairy lights among the ruins, Gryffindor colors, and centerpieces which were beautiful ice sculpture dragons with lilies instead of fire coming from the mouth of it. A total summer sea food menu awaited them too.

Harry was in heaven as he shared his first dance as husbands with Charlie "How does it feel my love to be a Lupin and Lady Potter-Black."

Charlie nipped his husband on the end of the nose. "Lord Consort I was assured. But I could live with lady, being married to you."

Not a formal stuffy wedding, feeling more like a summer clam bake or something, but the twins wowed them all with a fireworks show. As the grooms took off for three weeks in the Galapagos islands, a luxury vacation Lucius of course insisted on paying for, everyone was happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly had tried to convince Ron to see the twins when they were born, but he refused to look at either baby, and they were taken. It was probably better as he signed away all rights even to see the twins, but Molly accompanied them, Augusta with her grandson and Luna, Luna brought from school. Argus was there as well.

He was handed the girl as Luna blood adopted the little boy. "I am content with our agreement."

Neville looked at both babies. "I never meant for you to think I thought as a squib you could not be a good dad. I simply thought twins deserve to grow up as twins."

Nodding his head, Argus knew, Neville had been one of the few students who ever showed him any respect. He allowed Neville to blood adopt her, but his own blood was added, since he would not allow Luna, so it was Ron who was erased from paternity and not him. The babies, other then small and not so pudgy, looked like Neville, but the boy had Luna's blond hair, and the girl the chestnut locks Argus said he had when little.

Luna took the baby girl when Argus allowed her. "If you approve, we thought we would name her Kathy Alice."

Argus bent down and brushed the baby with a kiss. "Aye it is a beautiful name for her. I will not ask for my first weekend till Christmas. Let her settle in."

The man left and Augusta helped put the babies in carry seats, with Molly, who was happy to see the babies loved and cared for. Kathy had been chosen in honour of Argus in its own way, for Kath was the welsh word for cat, after his beloved Mrs Norris. Alice was of course for Neville's mother.

Neville smiled when he was asked the name of his son. "And this is Frank Xeno Longbottom, for both his grandfathers."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas found a very simple bonding ceremony with the two sons and son in law as the only guests, as Remus bonded with his two mates. A lot had changed. Neville was at school for the holidays, his gran with him, so both he and Argus could have Kathy for her first Christmas. Ron had a job in under age magic, thanks to his dad, and living with Seamus and Dean, giving not a second thought to the twins as far as anyone could tell from him.

The three men had not wanted a wedding, like the boys, they were happy for a small ceremony, in front of the big fire in the den, on Christmas Eve They would be going away for a week for a honeymoon to Hawaii, but not until Boxing Day.

Remus kissed his son when he had become Remus Malfoy. "You and Charlie are it for Lupins now. You need to give me grandchildren to carry on Lupin."

Harry laughed. "You know I need to wait until my second season is near over, for me to have paternity leave. Is Draco having this talk with his dad?"

Laughing for Lucius was indeed talking to his son, Remus reminded him Draco was not married yet, and now there were three other Malfoys. The three men though would not be having kids, but Remus assured his son he was joking, and he could be patient.

Lucius raised some wine to toast them all over dinner. "To officially all being a family finally, and hopefully some new additions in a few years down the line."

Author note: No this is not the epilogue, there is one more chapter

Kathy Alice Longbottom: Kathy (English) means pure, but also comes from Welsh word for cat, for Argus and his beloved cat, Kathy's real sire. Alice (English) of noble kin, honour of Neville's mother

Frank Xeno Longbottom: Frank (English) free or truthful, Neville's dad Xeno (Greek) host for Luna, she blood adopted Frankie


	18. epilogue

Pregnant by Christmas of his second season, Harry was able to finish the season, not due until the start of August, around their anniversary. Harry would miss the first half of the season, and return in January, when the baby was five months old. Harry and Charlie were so excited when the test was positive, the baby conceived in November, meaning Harry just made it to the cut off of playing with a stasis, before spring training, when he could go on leave. They did not even mind too much the baby shower thrown for them, refusing though to tell anyone the gender.

Charlie and Harry's family crowded into the room when the baby was an hour old, anxious to see the gender. Other then Ginny they were the only red heads with no kids till now, well and Ron, for he had never even seen his twins. Draco and Scott were married for six months, and were trying for their own.

Remus smiled when he saw the blue blanket nestled in Harry's arms."A little boy. I guess I can stop nagging you to carry on Lupin."

Harry laughed and handed his son to his dad. "Now only Draco has to worry about you guys."

The three men had been happily bonded for two years nearly, and though they would never have kids together, they considered both boys to be all of theirs. Snape was the only name not to carry on, but it was a muggle name, for Draco was sure to have kids soon.

Bill was honoured with Draco to be asked to be godfather to the little boy. "What name have you chosen for my new little nephew here?"

Charlie did the honours for his husband. "We have chosen to honour both our families, so we have named him Colin Augustus Lupin."

Both Harry and Charlie had names from British royal history, a Potter tradition and a link to the Weasleys, and Colin was the name of a king of Scotland. Augustus was of course both a title for and name of a Roman emperor, for Harry's dad and his two husbands.

Ron looked down at the baby before he handed him back to Harry. "He is cute. You're definitely blessed."

Harry wondered sometimes if Ron regretted giving up the twins, but they were happy, Neville and Luna married a year ago. "We definitely are."

Baby Colin, the first of three they thought, was Harry in features including his eyes, but he had Charlie's mouth. Severus was right, between Charlie and Lily, the baby was bound to be red headed, but he had the dark auburn of his sire and grandmother, and not a freckle in sight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Ginny wanted kids; Hermione would carry since Ginny played quidditch, even if they had the stress of potions and a procedure. First they needed to wed, and when Colin was only two weeks old, he attended the wedding of his Aunts. It had been held in the back gardens of the Burrow, and Ginny became a Granger, for even with Charlie a Lupin, there were still five brothers.

Ron came and kissed them both after the ceremony. "You both make beautiful brides. I hope you guys know I am happy for you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It has been nice to see my old best friend back. I am happy you brought Lavender."

Ron had been working on getting his life back on track, and had been promoted several times at work, and now shared a flat with his girlfriend Lavender. They had not told anyone, but they were engaged, she working for a magazine. He was slowly becoming the friend Hermione and Harry remembered. When he learned his mum saw the twins at least once a month, he sent money and such for them. Though knowing he had no place with the twins, he wanted to continue to do right by them, as he had by giving them up.

Molly came over to them and hugged Hermione. "I am so happy you are finally a member of the family. You know I always wanted you and Harry to be."

Harry who had come over with Colin laughed. "I remember having to remind you one Christmas, you would still have us."

Even Molly laughed, but they all remembered she almost had a stroke, when she realized she had not one, but two gay kids. She had seen Harry with Ginny, and Hermione with Ron, but the couples were happy, and she still got them in her family. And she was looking to Ron to tell her soon he would be honourable.

Ron decided to put her out of her misery over a toast. "Lavender and I have decided to stop living in sin as mum calls it. We will be married at Christmas."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Argus had retired a few years back, but the school had been his entire life, and he had moved back into the school that summer, too old to trek up from town. He watched with pride as the Longbottom twins were sorted, Frankie a Ravenclaw like his mum, and Kathy a lion like Neville.

Luna had been at the head table, Neville now herbology teacher, but came to join him."Kathy is sure to make us all proud."

Argus smiled. "She has already made me so proud. You raised an amazing little girl."

Kissing him on the cheek she assured him he had a big part, for Kathy adored her Uncle, who when the twins got older, had taken both twins. When they started day school he took them not weekends but parts of every holiday, and even Frankie called him Uncle. He knew he had been right to let the couple raise them both.

Kathy spotted him before she headed to her dorms. "I am a lion like daddy, Uncle Argus. Are you proud of me?"

Smiling he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Very proud Kat, very proud."

Like Neville and Luna, he thought of Ron for a moment, but as far as he knew Ron never once asked after them. After being beaten and left on the street by his old blood parents, for the shame of being a squib, Argus could at least thank Ron for the twins. In them he finally had family. And the kids of the school were less likely to be threatened with whips, though not entirely safe, even if he had mellowed.

Author note: Colin Augustus Lupin: Colin (Gaelic) means cub or pup, which seems fitting for a grandson of a werewolf, a term many authors have Remus call Harry. But honours Weasleys and Potters for names from British history, for Charlie (William and George too) and Harry come from royal history, Colin was an ancient king of Scotland. Augustus (Latin) majestic, name of first Roman emperor and later a title, honour of Remus and his two bonds all of whose names from Roman history

I hope you liked. I am up for a challenge for my new story


End file.
